


A Monody To Never Be Alone

by MissC3PO



Category: TheFatRat
Genre: All The Fat Rat Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissC3PO/pseuds/MissC3PO
Summary: A poem combining all the songs created by the EDM artist TheFatRat.It is for all the lonely, hurting people I love.





	A Monody To Never Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> List of Songs:  
> Prelude   
> Dancing Naked  
> Do Be Do Be Do  
> Less Than Three  
> Time Lapse  
> Xenogenesis  
> No No No  
> The Calling  
> Telescope  
> Elegy  
> Epic  
> Infinite Power  
> Unity  
> Windfall  
> Monody  
> Jackpot  
> Never Be Alone

Oh, Your Gonna Break My heart,  
Your gonna Tear It apart,   
But No Matter What You Do,   
I’ll Still be there for you  
Here we stand with open arms,  
This is home where we are,   
Ever strong in the world that we made,  
I still hear you in the breeze,  
See your shadows in the trees,  
Holding on  
Memories never change,  
Because we are Dancing Naked  
In the Time Lapse of Life,  
Writing our Monody,  
Our Elegy,  
Our Epic,  
Singing Do Be Do Be Do,  
Because we are Less than Three,   
Looking threw the Telescope,  
Into the Windfall of the sky,  
Debating the Xenogenesis on other planets,  
Because together, we have Infinite Power in our Unity,  
Screaming No No No when we are drawn apart,  
Because it is The Calling,  
Our Jackpot,  
Our Prelude,  
To Never Be Alone.


End file.
